<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nachos by fruectose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792649">nachos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruectose/pseuds/fruectose'>fruectose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruectose/pseuds/fruectose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some conversations, like those shared over tortilla chips, are private. some are not<br/>written for Tumblr prompt: "I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nachos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am truly so apologetic for the complete lack of effort that went into the name... i have no excuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth hated going home for the breaks. It wasn’t <em>hostile</em>, for the most part- she’d finally learned when and how to pick her battles and the fighting had come down significantly since. It was just that being home was awkward, and weird, and she was so, so tired of the constant reminder that she simply did not fit in with the rest of the family. College was a safe haven. She’d taken the first chance she had, packed up her things and moved to Princeton. Since then, she’d managed to find internships, jobs and volunteering opportunities across the country through her summers, spring breaks and, on occasion, winter breaks- all so she could avoid sitting through one painful, uncomfortable dinner with her father.</p><p> </p><p>The summer after her senior year was different, though, for a number of reasons.</p><p> </p><p>For starters, her lease ran out and she had nowhere to stay. She couldn’t even really afford any other housing because of the complete lack of a job. Her step-mom, Louise, had remarkably gone so far as to call her, all but <em>begging</em> for her to spend some time at home with some sob story about how Annabeth’s parents both felt like they barely got to see her and wanted to be more involved with her life. Finally, and easily most importantly, Percy Jackson had gotten a new job in the city, which meant he couldn’t just up and run after her wherever she went like he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>That all but sealed the deal. Annabeth was promised free room and board with the Chases while she looked for both, a job and an apartment- all she had to do was put up with her dad’s jerky hugs and somehow <em>cold</em> acts of affection, Louise’s refusal to treat her like an adult while also expecting her to take on every responsibility of one, and her two high school senior half-brothers, who despite being pretty cool, were the most irritating souls Annabeth had ever come across. The <em>real</em> selling factor, though- what made the whole thing worth it- was that their massive home was right across the street from the Jackson-Blofis residence, where Percy Jackson was currently lodging. That made all the difference in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Percy Jackson was Annabeth’s best friend. He had been for a full decade- all the way since the sixth grade. Percy was kind and thoughtful and always kept her on the right track without holding it against her when she veered off. He’d come into her life one day and nothing had ever been the same since. He was the one person in the entire universe who could make her day better by just existing- and Annabeth really didn’t throw things like that around lightly.</p><p> </p><p>If you thought you hadn’t seen anything more pathetic than a fully-grown woman living with her parents out of desperation and a total lack of income, wait till you hear this: Annabeth had kind of had a crush on Percy. By crush, she meant she was completely, head-over-heels in love with him, and had been for a very, <em>very</em> long time. Sometimes she got tired of keeping the secret and was tempted to come clean, but it seemed like fate that those were the exact times that something else was going on in Percy’s life- like when he got a new girlfriend, or his dog, Mrs. O’Leary died, or his mom’s first book was being published… every time Annabeth tried to tell him, she found that she couldn’t do it. Annabeth wasn’t particularly superstitious, but there had been too many coincidences, too much bad timing, for this to not be a sign from the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>Now things felt like they’d reached boiling point. Percy was everywhere, in her every thought and action and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep up the charade. She spent her days consciously drowning out thoughts of how his lips might feel against hers or what he looked like the moment he woke up. To make matters worse, for the first time since freshman year, both Percy and Annabeth were single. It felt significant.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself thinking about what that could mean as she leaned all the way out of her window, enough that a light breeze could probably knock her down. Currently, Percy Jackson was in her backyard, his phone balanced between his neck and shoulder and speaking in a hushed whisper into Annabeth’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re watching that movie with Audrey Hepburn and the guy from<em> North by Northwest</em>.” He said and Annabeth caught him peering into the living room directly below her feet.</p><p>“<em>Charade</em>, probably.” Annabeth told him. “You’re all good, that’s Dad’s favorite. He’s never going to notice.”</p><p>“What is it with Fred and Audrey Hepburn, anyway?” Percy asked as he set his foot onto the lowest branch of a tulip tree and hoisted himself up easily. “Has he got like a crush on her?”</p><p>“He says she reminds him of Mom.” Annabeth said. “Watch it, those branches aren’t going to take your weight.”</p><p>“Have some faith. It’s been a while but I’ve done this before.” Percy chided. He shimmied over to the red oak and continued to climb. “And Louise is okay with him saying that?”</p><p> </p><p>“As if.” Annabeth said. “My aunt Natalie told me that the last time we were up in Boston.”</p><p>“Knowing Natalie, she was only trying to stir the pot.” Percy said. His face appeared by the branch right outside Annabeth’s window and he broke into a grin. He balanced himself and hung up. “She’s the only person I know who’s even harder to impress than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth glared at him. “Don’t make me push you off.” She warned him. Percy’s smile got impossibly bigger and Annabeth’s heart fluttered as he easily swung off the branch and smoothly soared through her window, landing on her carpet on both feet. He turned around and held his arms open and Annabeth slammed right into his chest. He gave her a warm hug and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Chase, did you miss me?” He asked. Annabeth pushed him off of her.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” She told him. Percy kicked off his shoes with no invitation and crawled into her bed, pulling the covers over him and curling up. He yawned and sleepily patted the space beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, sit.” He said. “Chat. I promise I’ll listen, but I’ve had a long week…”</p><p>“It’s nine o’ clock on a Friday night.” Annabeth told him. Percy looked at her, and she didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked over her body. Suddenly she felt exposed, standing in front of him in a tank top and shorts. She walked over and joined him, pulling the sheets up to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us have <em>jobs</em>, you know.” He said, snuggling into himself and pushing closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Percy’s lips pressed together and she knew he was fighting a smile. His eyes were tired but sparkled with life. Annabeth was hyper-aware of how close they were- their noses were almost touching. She’d shared a bed with Percy before, this wasn’t new. Still, her brain felt like it was on fire at their closeness. She could feel Percy’s body heat radiating off of him from under her comforter. She could smell his minty toothpaste when he breathed. All her blood rushed to her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She said softly.</p><p>“Hi.” He returned. “Welcome home.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt very much like home in that moment. His hand moved until his knuckles brushed against hers, and for a second Annabeth thought he might have been reaching out to hold her. But then he didn’t, and the moment passed. Annabeth couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” She said. “I hate it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy let out a small laugh and rolled over onto his back. He stared up at her ceiling. “I can guarantee you, any horrors you face here are better than the nicest day in <em>New Jersey</em>.” He said it like it were a disease. He pulled a face. “Why the fuck did you move to <em>Jersey</em>, Annabeth? What were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth laughed. Her moving to Princeton, in Jersey of all places, had perhaps been the biggest betrayal of Percy’s life. He’d sworn to never visit her, told her it would taint his soul if he ever set foot on New Jersey soil. Obviously, he’d made the trip up often- over weekends and long holidays and birthdays and any other sorry excuse to see her- but he’d also made it a point to complain the whole time anyway. That was Percy Jackson, really- true to his city. A New Yorker, above all else. She knew that about him already, but the thought gave Annabeth a sense of intimacy that made her stomach twist and her breath hitch. She took a beat before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, get over yourself, Jackson. You loved my apartment. And my friends. And those cinnamon rolls from Ringo’s. You <em>loved</em> New J-”</p><p>“Do not finish that sentence.” Percy cut her off. “And the cinnamon rolls are an exception. We don’t talk about that. What self-respecting New Yorker would move to <em>Jersey</em>?”</p><p>“It wasn’t even that far away!” Annabeth said.</p><p>“I might have respected you more if you went to Los Angeles.” Percy said, looking pained. “Even disgusting, hippie, pretentious LA is better than New Jersey. And LA really fucking <em>sucks</em>.”</p><p>“You’d have disowned me if I moved to LA.” Annabeth told him. Percy shrugged.</p><p>“Probably. Too bad we’ll never know.” He told her. “Because you’re home now. Where you belong. And you are never, <em>ever</em> moving to California.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might have to.” Annabeth admitted with a sigh. “At this point I’m just desperate for a job. I’ve applied everywhere and nobody’s got back to me.” She buried her face into her pillow. She’d done internships and extra projects and she’d worked on a portfolio aside from college and she’d graduated summa cum laude from an ivy league university and she was still <em>stuck</em>. She hated it.</p><p> </p><p> “Someone’s going to give you a shot. You should just enjoy your time here.” Percy said, his voice taking on a tone she couldn’t quite translate. She wondered if she imagined the unspoken <em>with me</em> at the end of his sentence. “We’ve got all summer to find you a job. I’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>Between his new job as an aide at the physiotherapy clinic and helping his mom out with his new baby sister, Annabeth didn’t think Percy really had the time, but she appreciated the thought. She’d learned a long time ago not to hold people to their promises. She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” She said.</p><p>“Then we can be together. It’ll be fun.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>She met Percy’s eye and couldn’t really place the look he was giving her. Something very powerful tugged in her gut and her heart sank all the way to her toes. Her mind had wandered back to all the times she’d lost her courage around him and her throat closed up. Annabeth wondered if maybe moving far away from New York wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Then either something incredible happened, or her imagination started to act up. Percy turned to face her, inching ever so slightly towards her and it really <em>did</em> feel like he was going to make a move-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I need your hairdryer. Also does this shirt make my arms look- oh, holy <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s words came out so fast that even in retrospect, Annabeth wasn’t confident she’d be able to tell them apart. All she could really register was her door bursting open and her pushing as far away as possible from Percy- and then getting caught up in the sheets with her back turned to the door. She peered over her shoulder to see her brother standing at the entrance to her room, his face split into the world’s biggest, most triumphant grin and his hands on his hips. He wore a black button-down shirt and a pair of grey slacks and his hair was damp. He looked between Annabeth and Percy and then down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Percy.” Matt couldn’t look smugger if he tried. He leaned against the doorframe.</p><p>“Hi Matty.” Percy said, rearranging the sheets around him hastily. Annabeth hoped she wasn’t blushing. Next to her, Percy looked a little dazed for a second, but he quickly straightened up. “Want to come in so your parents don’t figure out I’m here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’d love to see how that would play out.” Matt admitted but he walked in and shut the door behind him. “But I need my sister to drive me to Hailey’s party. Oh, and cover for me. Just in case my excuse falls through. So…” He looked at Annabeth. She ducked under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” She ordered. Concise. To the point.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You guys are finally doing it. This is <em>great</em> news!” Matt pulled out his phone. “I need to tell Bobby. He owes me twenty bucks.”</p><p>“We’re not <em>doing it</em>.” Percy told him, sounding flustreed. Annabeth peeked up at him but Percy refused to meet her eye. His entire face had turned bright red. “We’re just talking. You’re welcome to join.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt rolled his eyes. “Before either of you say another word, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear. And then some actual clothes. It’s fucking disgusting that I have to walk in on the coolest guy I know totally banging my own sister.” He paused and considered it. “But it makes for excellent blackmail.” He held up his phone to take a photo and Annabeth yanked the sheets over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the coolest guy you know?” Percy asked, distracted temporarily from his mortification.</p><p>“You’re <em>never</em> making it to Hailey’s party with that attitude.” Annabeth told him, pulling the sheets down just enough so she could flip him off. Matt shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He opened the door and called, “<em>Mom</em>!”</p><p>“Oh my god, fine!” Annabeth hissed at him just as she heard Louise’s voice from downstairs.</p><p>“Is everything okay, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “We’re not having sex and you have no dirt on me.” She told him, yanking the covers off of her to show him her shorts, even if she wouldn’t go so far as to call herself completely clothed. “But I’ll do it. Just because I don’t need Louise doing random room checks to see if I’ve been sneaking boys in again. And you <em>totally</em> owe me.”</p><p> </p><p>She refused to be treated the way she was in high school- like a prisoner in her own house.</p><p> </p><p>Matt grinned. “Never mind!” He yelled back to his mom. “I figured it out!”</p><p>“Okay, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Matt said.  He squinted at Percy. “How did you know Annabeth came back today?” He asked. “Even we didn’t know.”</p><p>“It’s the twenty first century, Matt.” Percy told him drily. “She texted me and I came over.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Matt said. He looked at Annabeth. “I need your hairdryer. And for you to dry my hair in that cool way you used to. It’s good to have you home, sis.” He added as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth didn’t really buy it but what could she say? She had a soft spot for her brothers, even if they were shaping out to be actual demons. She glanced at her suitcases, still unopened since she’d reached home two hours ago. Then she looked at her baby brother, who looked at her pleadingly. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You find the dryer and I’ll style it for you.” She told him. Matt threw his arms around her.</p><p>“Annabeth you are, and I mean this from my soul, not the worst sister in the world like I’ve previously called you.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Annabeth said as Matt rifled through her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open and Bobby slipped in within a minute and grinned at Percy. “I’m glad this finally happened. Only took you two like, seven years.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I was wrong they were just sleeping in bed together.” Matt said distractedly. Bobby pulled a face.</p><p>“Somehow that’s even worse.” He said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of Annabeth’s bed and leaning his back against the wall. He gave Percy a fist bump. “Hey Percy. Haven’t seen you around for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“So for years you game with us, hang out with us, eat pizza with us.” Matt grumbled as he tried to untangle the dryer from Annabeth’s straightener and curler wires. “And then <em>Annabeth’s</em> back and suddenly that’s all that matters? Seems fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair like he did when he was nervous. He sat up and slung an arm over her shoulders. Annabeth couldn’t imagine he had any clue what he was doing to her- how his touch never failed to set her insides ablaze. He caught her eye and hesitated. She could feel his forearm tensing and Annabeth’s chest constricted painfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” He dropped his hand suddenly and she scooted next to Bobby, as far away from Percy as her queen bed would allow. A strangled sound escaped the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez.” Bobby said, either completely oblivious or uncharacteristically cruel. He gestured between them. “Obviously it’s taking some time for you guys to be reacquainted. This is embarrassing to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bobby</em>.” Annabeth shoved him harshly but the twins had gotten much bigger (and stronger) than her over the last four years. He barely budged. Percy’s cheeks had flushed a bright pink. “Aren’t you going to Hailey’s party?” She asked, anxious to change the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Bobby said, popping his ‘p’. “I’ve got baseball practice at dawn.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt handed Annabeth the dryer and sat down in front of her. She’d styled the boys’ hair so many times it took her less than two minutes. Matt stood up and examined himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Now come on, I’m already like, super late.”</p><p>“Is there going to be drinking?” Annabeth asked wearily.</p><p>“Because I care about you, and so that you can claim plausible deniability, I’m not answering that.”</p><p>“Just… be careful, okay?” Annabeth said with a frown. “And text me. All the time. I want one text every half an hour.”</p><p>“Or me.” Percy added. “If you need anything at all, feel pressured in any way-”</p><p>“Shut up.” Matt rolled his eyes. “Both of you. I’ll be fine.” He looked between the two of them and Annabeth opened her mouth to say something. “I’ll check in. Every half hour. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.” Percy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth glanced over at Percy, ready to apologize to him about their time being cut short, but he was already struggling out of bed and onto his feet. He stretched his arms over his head and pulled on his Converse. When he caught her staring, he raised one thick brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked. Annabeth shook her head. She’d seen him about two months ago, when she’d driven down to celebrate Silena and Beckendorf’s engagement, but he looked different now, somehow. Maybe it was the light that accented his cheekbones or the tiredness in his posture that brought out the angle of his jaw. Maybe it was the knowledge that this time, she was staying close to him for a while; long enough for new beginnings. Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth was at the ne plus ultra of her feelings for him. His green eyes sparkled and his smile was radiant and she felt like her heart might actually burst if she couldn’t find an outlet for her love.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Matt said, drawing her out of her thoughts. He gave her a funny look. “You okay? You’re being really weird.”</p><p>Next to her, Bobby’s brows stitched together in concern.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Annabeth said. She must have zoned out. “You are <em>not</em> to get drunk, under any circumstances. Or I will tell Dad.”</p><p>“You tell Dad, I’ll tell him that you snuck in a boy overnight.”</p><p>“I’m an adult.” Annabeth told him. Bobby snorted.</p><p>“House rules are house rules.” Bobby said. “We eavesdropped on your conversation with Mom. She all but fastened a chastity belt on you.”</p><p>“God knows that’s what Annabeth needs.” Matt grinned, and Annabeth tossed one of her cushions at him.</p><p> </p><p>“When will you guys stop picking on your sister?” Percy asked sleepily.</p><p>“Never.” The twins said simultaneously and Annabeth had no doubt in her mind they’d practiced that and waited for the opportunity.</p><p>“Great. FIFA tomorrow?” Percy asked, rolling his eyes. So much for being her knight in shining armor, Annabeth thought drily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! About time.” Bobby cried, high-fiving Percy. Percy helped Annabeth off the bed and rested his arm lightly over her shoulders. She looked up at him and he raised his brows. “I’m coming to drop Matty off at his big-boy party.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call it that.” Matt said, checking his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“You guys are still kids.” Percy reasoned and Bobby groaned. He shuffled his feet  and ducked his head slightly when he met her eye. “We could get late night nachos at Señor Kevin’s after?”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth nodded wordlessly. This was <em>Percy</em>, she thought. Why was she getting so nervous? She looked over at Bobby pointedly. At least for now, she had two distractions.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re still in my room when I get back, I’m going to kill you.” She promised him as Matt led them downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jackson, just hop out of that window there and sneak around the house we’ll meet you at the car.” Matt said before walking boldly into the living room where Annabeth’s parents were watching an old film.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, I totally forgot I was meant to go to Jared’s to get some work done on our history project. Annabeth’s going to drop me off. I might spend the night there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Annabeth’s dad asked distractedly, barely looking up from the movie. “Oh, sure. Have a nice time, Matty.”</p><p> </p><p>Louise had a couple more questions but all three Chase siblings were seasoned liars and Matt had no problem smooth-talking his way out. He crowded into the backseat just as Percy put his seatbelt on. Annabeth looked over her shoulder at him and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em>not</em> staying over.” She told him. “You’re going to text me every hour to keep me updated or I swear to god, I <em>will</em> gatecrash.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Annabeth. Please, do <em>not</em> do that.” Matt whined. “All my friends have bets on which of them could get in your pants first and I can’t risk that.” He shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Teenage boys are disgusting.” Annabeth said, pulling a face. Percy let out a hearty laugh, one that came from his stomach and made him toss his head back as he did. He looked so relaxed, unlike the way he’d been behaving this entire time. Annabeth almost leaned over and kissed him. Had it always been so difficult to resist him?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you aren’t staying over at a party house, Matty.” He told her brother calmly. “We’ll come pick you up. Whenever you’re done. It’s better you stay safe.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s just Hailey.” He said, although he wasn’t as forceful. When neither of them rose to his bait, he sighed. “Okay, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>What was it about Percy that made her brothers respect him in a way they chose not to do, her? Maybe they felt it too- maybe Percy was just that kind of person. Maybe made everyone want to be kinder, friendlier, better. Maybe it wasn’t specific to her. The realization stung more than she was willing to admit.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up onto the Newsom’s home and he hopped out. “Okay I love you and I know I totally owe you. So I’ll leave you with this.” He poked his head through Percy’s window and pointed between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You two,” He said slowly as if they were toddlers who might not understand him. “Need to have a long, honest conversation. Maybe today’s a good day to start.”</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared up the porch and Annabeth stared after him. Even Percy looked slightly pained. The streetlight overhead lit up one half of his face, making his skin glow a soft golden. Despite the embarrassment her brother had left her to stew in, she couldn’t help but think how impossibly handsome he was. He cleared his throat after altogether too much time had passed.</p><p> </p><p>“So… uh… nachos?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah.” Annabeth’s voice was thick. She started the engine and then Percy suddenly said,</p><p>“Actually, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned off the car and looked at him. He played nervously with his fingers. “I…” He trailed off. He looked like he wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole, but she couldn’t judge. Annabeth’s heart pounded so hard against her ribs she thought she might faint.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re back.” He said finally. She watched his Adam’s apple bob and took solace in knowing she wasn’t the only one who was kind of freaking out. She also realized she wasn’t imagining his jumpy behavior. The tiniest bit of hope flickered in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Me too.” She didn’t mean for her voice to be so hushed. Percy nodded once, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He said with a nod. He looked ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Something in the air shifted as he did. There was no way to pinpoint exactly what it was, but it felt like Percy had easily lifted a massive weight off of her shoulders. She felt relaxed, and her breathing got easier. For as long as she was around Percy, she was okay. It was easy to sink into the familiar warmth he always seemed to radiate. Her mind began to clear up. She was Annabeth Chase, she reminded herself. And she was totally, hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson. She snuck another peek at him and noticed him biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He’d slunk back into his seat and looked far more comfortable than he had been the entire evening and she just <em>knew</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Annabeth agreed, starting up the engine once more.</p><p> </p><p>Percy reached out hesitantly and placed his hand delicately over hers, still looking straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed they did have a lot to talk about. She imagined they’d have the time, too, as they worked through the ginormous portions at Señor Kevin’s. They drove in silence, both trying their absolute hardest to hide their smiles. Annabeth tried her hardest to focus solely on the empty road ahead of her, the rhythm of her heart, the soft music playing on the radio, anything to keep her from letting out the manic laughter bubbling inside her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>This summer was going to be <em>completely</em> different.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>